fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Foghorn Leghorn in the Jungle
One sunny day in the jungles of India, Foghorn Leghorn was walking through the jungle and he saw a river. "Oh boy! It's time, I say, it's time for me to go skinny dipping in the water!" Foghorn said as he unzipped his feather suit and took off his blue underwear with yellow leaf prints on it. Foghorn, now naked, placed his feather suit and his underwear on the rock and stood at the edge of the river. Foghorn grinned and shouted, "Make way for the king of the jungle! Yahoo!" As he said this, Foghorn jumped into the water, causing a great big splash. As soon he was in the river, Foghorn resurfaced and sighed. "This is living. I just love to go swimming naked. I wonder, I say, I wonder what that dog is up to something now?" he asked as he started swimming toward a waterfall and slides on it by laying on his frontside. Foghorn dove into the water and resurfaced again as he enjoys himself skinny dipping in the jungle river. Barnyard Dawg, who was watching Foghorn swimming in the river naked, saw the whole thing and thought, "This big lug is swimming around naked with no clothes on." He signaled the monkeys to steal his feather suit and his underwear and the monkeys took them up into the tree branch without Foghorn noticing them. Foghorn continued to swim in the river naked, he closed his eyes and floated on his back on the water as he relaxed while being drifted away by the flow of the water. After he relaxed for a while, Foghorn opened his eyes and noticed that he was surrounded by monkeys laughing at his nudity and misfortune. Foghorn sheepishly laughed, covering his crotch with his hands, his face blushing in embarrassment. Ignoring the monkeys' mocking laughter, he got out of the river and hid behind a tree. Feeling humiliated by the monkeys laughing at the naked rooster's misfortune, Foghorn sighed in relief and jumped back into the water, holding his breath and dived underwater. Then he started swimming up to the surface of the river and swam towards a huge rock. Foghorn hid behind the rock and said to himself, "Now that, I say, that is humiliating for me. From now on, I'm just gonna have to skinny dip naked alone without that dog or those monkeys making fun of me." As he said this, Foghorn got out from behind the rock and swam towards a waterfall, thinking that he could take a shower. Behind the waterfall inside the waterfall cave, Foghorn took out a bar of soap and started washing his naked skin and pores on his entire body. Then he rinsed the soap off of him as he washed himself using the waterfall. Foghorn learned himself a lesson that someone could play pranks on him while skinny dipping in the jungle river. After swimming in the river for a long time, Foghorn decided that it was time for him to get some sleep. So he got out of the water and dried himself with a palm leaf like a towel and yawned, stretching his arms out and smacking his lips. The naked rooster didn't notice that both his feather suit and his underwear are stolen by the monkeys, Foghorn shrugged his shoulders and got on the leaf hammock that is tied to two tree branches. Naked and tired, Foghorn fell fast asleep in the hammock as the stars shined brightly on the moonlit jungle on a beautiful night. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Looney Tunes